


Snow Angel

by Kika988



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Schmoop, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas enjoy a quiet evening, made more special by where the snow settles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicari_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicari_chan/gifts).



> For Nic, who truly is too precious for this world - the icky parts of it, anyway. 
> 
> Written in under an hour and completly unbeta'd, so please forgive (and point out!) any mistakes.

Steam rose from the mouth of the cardboard takeaway cup Dean clutched, rising to blend with his breath, which was also visible when he exhaled into the cold air. Snow fell heavily around him in large, fluffy flakes, settling on his arms, in his hair, and in his eyelashes until he blinked them off. 

He took a sip of the hot chocolate before glancing to his right and passing it over to Cas, whose lips twitched up in a grateful smile before he drank. Sam had stayed at the hotel, because apparently “It’s 2 AM, seriously Dean?” was enough reason to miss this. Sitting here in the hush that could only be experienced miles away from civilization while snow fell to wrap the world in silence, Castiel warm against his shoulder, Dean was positive this was well worth any missed sleep. 

They watched the snow fall in companionable silence for twenty minutes, Dean shifting occasionally to dust off the flakes that had accumulated on his head and shoulders. Once the hot chocolate ran out, Dean flexed his fingers and could almost feel them creak with the cold, even inside his gloves. He stood and dusted the snow off himself once more. 

“We should probably head back,” he said regretfully. “Or at least get in the car with the heater. My hand are free--” He stopped short as he looked up at Cas, who was leaning on the hood of the Impala. He had nearly an inch of snow dusted across his head, shoulders, and parts of his arms and lap, but that wasn’t what drew Dean’s attention. 

Snow was piled across something invisible, huge and arching behind Castiel’s back. The angel stiffened as soon as he realized what Dean was looking at. 

“I’m sorry Dean, I--”

“No,” Dean cut him off quickly. “It’s… wow. I didn’t realize you actually had wings.” Castiel shifted, looking surprisingly self-conscious for someone with no concept of social conventions. 

“They are not quite wings as humans think of them,” he explained. “And they’re not really here, exactly. I was just feeling at ease, and I am comfortable enough with you that I let them manifest a bit to stretch them out. I haven’t used them in a while.” 

It was true enough -- Castiel had been sticking with them like glue for the last couple of weeks, something Dean wasn’t taking for granted. After dealing with Cas’ sudden disappearances for a while, it was nice to know he’d probably still be there when Dean came back from taking a leak. 

Dean took a step closer to look at the wings -- or what he could see of them, which was really only the outline where the snow had settled. “I can’t show them to you,” Castiel said, and he sounded almost regretful about it. “They would burn out your eyes.”

“That’s okay,” Dean said distractedly, though he had to admit, seeing the wings themselves would be cool. The outline showed what appeared to be one wing stretched out to run along the ground, looking to be at least six feet out. The one on the side closest to where Dean had been sitting was…

“Dude,” Dean said, blinking in shock. “You had your wing around me?” Castiel swallowed hard and stared back indignantly. 

“Even mostly incorporeal, it helped keep some of the snow off of you,” he stated defensively. Dean’s answering smile was a fleeting, almost nervous thing. 

“Thanks, I guess.” He stepped closer again, his knees brushing against the bumper of the Impala. His hand rose of its own volition, but he pulled it back before it got too close to the arch. “Can I?” Castiel nodded, the movement a little jerky. 

Dean paused to pull his glove off before continuing. His eyes were wide as his fingertips brushed the top edge of the snow on the wing closest to him. His fingers pushed slowly through the mounded snow until they came to the bottom, where the actual wing itself should start. His mouth popped open into a surprised ‘o’ when his hand met just the slightest resistant before passing through, leaving his fingers tingling pleasantly. He was jerked out of his daze when he heard the pleased hum emanating from Cas. 

Castiel stopped as soon as he realized he was making noise, and opened his eyes that had fallen shut. “That was nice,” he said with a small smile, meeting Dean’s eyes without embarrassment or guile. 

Dean flushed, unable to help imagining that hum in another, more heated situation. He raised his hand again, this time watching the angel’s face as his eyes drifted closed when Dean’s hand moved over the wing. 

“Maybe-” Dean had to pause to clear his suddenly dry throat. “Maybe we can stay out just a little longer,” he offered as his hand continued to move over the invisible wing’s surface, his fingers still tingling with that pleasant warmth. Cas merely hummed his agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated <3


End file.
